1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst composition showing a high activity for homopolymerizing or copolymerizing olefins. More particularly, it relates to a catalyst composition and a process for the preparation thereof which catalyst composition provides a highly stereoregular polymer in a high yield when the catalyst composition is used for the polymerization of an .alpha.-olefin having at least 3 carbon atoms, and a process for the polymerization of olefins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many proposals have been made on the process for the preparation of a catalyst component where a solid catalyst component comprising magnesium, titanium and halogen compounds and an electron donor, (i.e., an internal donor) as indispensable ingredients. In most of these proposals, an organic carboxylic acid ester is used as the electron donor, and there is a problem in that an ester smell remains in the formed polymer unless the ester is removed by washing with an organic solvent or the like means. Moreover, these catalyst components have a poor catalytic activity and provide a low stereospecificity. Accordingly, the development of a catalyst having a higher performance is desired.